


Ritual

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Randomly assigned lad for this prompt: Freddie.Decided to swap prompts from Days 4 and 10 because I had an idea that could fit with this prompt, and I couldn’t bear to wait too long to post it!Quick synopsis: Freddie/Jim, remote-controlled sex toys, a Halloween party, and ritual of sorts.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Ritual

The rule was it had to stay secret. In part because the scene wasn’t for anyone else at the party, just them, but also because there was the slight risk of embarrassment if found out. 

It wasn’t that there was any shame in what they were doing, of course; anyone would have gone red if caught in their positions, if the ritual had been discovered. 

That it was as much a ritual as a tradition and challenge now, for that matter. Two remote-controlled toys, one for each of them. The rules: 

-The whole thing must stay a secret. Party guests could not find out, aside from all who lived with them in Garden Lodge, and were somewhat aware of the tradition.

-A safeword was chosen at least a day before. If either of them used it, the challenge was over, and there was no shame in that happening either (it only had once, and it wasn’t due to either of them wanting to end it, but due to a case of flaming drapery set on fire accidentally by one guest, which then nearly took another guest with it, and they both safeworded at once as soon as they saw flames.) 

-If either of them came before the party was over, they lost. They could adjourn briefly to a bathroom or bedroom to ‘readjust things’ or otherwise take a moment to calm down so they could still be around others and not be horribly obvious with what was going on, but if they came during that time? Still counted as them losing the challenge. 

-Honesty then, was an essential rule. If either of them came during said adjournments, it was on them to be honest and pull the other aside and tell them. Though as hot as that was, it made losing almost a part of the fun. 

-During the party, they could not, however, disappear together to ‘end the challenge.’ They could hold hands, kiss, be sweet, but nothing more until the party was over. If either of them broke this rule, it also counted as a full loss for that person. 

-Finally, losing meant that it was on that person to get the other off at least twice (after the party, of course) before being allowed to come again themselves. 

None of the rules were particularly difficult. The challenge itself never seemed that difficult either, at least when they were talking about it and readying themselves for it in the days leading up to the annual Halloween party. The ritual of preparing for it was incredibly fun, honestly. 

Now, being in the moment? 

The most difficult thing known to man. 

They were sat on a couch in one of the front rooms, listening to Brian explain something to do with the idea of being able to ‘play’ a particularly hard mathematical equation to a crowd via translation into notes and a guitar solo. 

“It’s not a bad idea,” Freddie managed, though hidden by a pillow between them was one of his hands, squeezing one of Jim’s hard, while Jim toyed discreetly with the small remote in his other hand. “I think our fans would appreciate it. You could include an explanation of it in the next fan club letter, maybe.” 

Brian nodded. “You alright?” 

“Fine,” Freddie smiled. 

“You’re flushed,” Roger giggled. “I haven’t seen you with more than one glass in your hand, are the drinks that strong this year?” 

“Something like that, I suppose,” Freddie replied. “I’m fine, really.” 

Phoebe, who was in on it all, snorted a laugh into his champagne. “Sorry. Was thinking about erm...Delilah, this afternoon. Nearly fell into a sink full of soaking dishes, the poor thing.” 

Everyone laughed and started on asking after the cats (who made up their own minds as to whether they wanted to roam the house during parties or not, but usually chose to dip away into a bedroom and nap) and if Freddie could have, he would have sighed with relief. 

That wasn’t possible at the moment though, focused as he was on staying calm enough to remain in the room, and on making sure he got Jim back just as good. 

He didn’t crank it up that much higher, but it had been fairly low for the beginning of the night, and he snickered as Jim jumped slightly. 

“All good?” John asked. 

“Back spasm,” Jim lied impressively quickly (and that was almost as much a turn on as the toys and the challenge, frankly.) “That’s what I get for gardening hours before a party, hm?” 

“And Freddie didn’t volunteer to massage your back, or anything?” Roger interjected with a teasing grin. “Poor show, Fred.” 

“I’ll have to make it up to him later,” Freddie said, and clicked the remote in his free hand up another level. 

“Yes, you will,” Jim almost hissed, but his smile didn’t falter. 

“We ought to go check on everyone else,” Freddie said, pulling Jim up with him, on legs that were starting to feel like jelly the longer the challenge went on. “Eat, drink, be merry. We’ll be back!” 

He nearly dragged Jim into the thankfully empty kitchen, and bit back a growl as they pushed each other away. 

“What I wouldn’t give to touch you right now,” he moaned after a moment. “This is torture. Why do we do this again?” 

“Because once we finally can touch, it’s heavenly?” Jim asked, his free hand flexing over and over again. 

It was that, and the tapping of Freddie’s fingers along the marble countertop, or they’d both break and ruin the challenge right here and now. 

Phoebe walked in, and waved away their sudden attempt to act as if nothing was going on. “Relax. We needed another bottle of champagne, I volunteered to be the one to get it after I saw you two dip in here. You aren’t going to be able to make it this year, are you?” 

“We will,” Jim replied.

Phoebe giggled. “Sure you will. A reminder; the lights won’t be put down a bit until later tonight, and right now certain things are quite visible. Something to think about, before you both come back out.” 

He left with the bottle in hand, and they sighed as the door shut behind him. 

“Fuck,” Freddie laughed. “Wonder if anyone noticed when we made our way in here?” 

“No idea,” Jim said. “But no one’s going to say anything, even if they did.” 

“So did we break a rule, or not?” 

“...I don’t know,” Jim said with a giggle. “Maybe? I don’t think we need to stop now though, since we can’t say for sure if we did or not.” 

“Good point,” Freddie said. “Shall we split up for a bit? I’ll check on the crowd starting at the right outside of the door, and you the left?” 

Jim nodded. “In a few minutes, at least.” 

They sat at the chairs near the kitchen island, and tried to ‘relax’ things enough to be able to go back out. 

Freddie laughed after five fruitless minutes of it. “This might be impossible this year.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because I’m supposed to be calming down so we can go back out and join the party,” Freddie replied. “Instead, all I’m thinking about is climbing into your lap, and that’s not helping things at all.” 

“If you’re fine with losing,” Jim said, turning his chair so it was open for Freddie to join him on it. “Then come on over. I won’t say no.” 

“You teasing ass,” Freddie grumbled, and laid his head in his arms on the cool countertop. “So mean.” 

“Like you aren’t any meaner, in that costume?” 

That was true. He had chosen the Harlequin bodysuit in part because he knew exactly how much Jim liked it (and in part because he’d been so busy with party-planning that finding anything else that wasn’t already in his closet as a costume simply hadn’t happened.) 

“Maybe you ought to come take it off of me then,” Freddie suggested. “And then you wouldn’t have to look at it anymore.” 

He slipped off his chair and stood next to Jim’s, a hand resting on the bit of spare seat cushion in between Jim’s legs, tantalizingly close to his thighs, as he leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss. “I’m going to go upstairs and give myself a moment to calm down. You come and let me know if you want this off of me now, or later.” 

He knew he had left Jim in a state, and he couldn’t help but giggle over it as he made his way upstairs, avoiding as many of the guests as he could, all too aware of how much his bodysuit showed off. He thought too how he could have made a similar argument to Jim: shirtless with a leather jacket Freddie had bought him in Munich, in leather trousers that had been bought as an anniversary surprise the year prior. It wasn’t exactly a traditional Halloween costume, but it did exactly what Jim needed it to do to Freddie. 

Even away from each other, it still took time to calm down, though they were both kind enough not to mess with the settings on the toys for now. 

It was only after they were both back in the party, among the crowds, that it started up again. 

He was conversing with Veronica about an idea John had for a group vacation, not any of them being tied at the hip or anything, but a chance to go somewhere they might not go with just their families. 

“Spouses only, of course,” Veronica said. “We’d all have to get baby-sitters for the duration, but I think for two weeks, the cost is well worth it.”

Freddie managed a nod. 

“Fair point,” Veronica said, biting her lip. “It’s alright, but then the kids do like going on vacation as much as we do...well, perhaps we’ll have to think on it.” 

“You let us know, and we’ll plan whatever we end up deciding on,” he told her, trying to keep his voice from sounding too strained as Jim clicked the toy up not one, but three settings higher. 

It was a careful but quick run to one of the bathrooms, where he could snag a washcloth and smother his moan in it. 

“That fucker! God, I hope he remembers that this thing only goes so high,” he gasped to himself as he leaned over the sink. 

He had hidden the remote to Jim’s toy in the pocket of the leather coat he wore over the bodysuit, but he grabbed it now, and grinned. “Two can play at this. I’d love to know who he’s talking to right now...” 

A few rooms over, Jim was on the edge of a conversation that from an outsider perspective, might have seemed boring or like too-general small talk. But truly, the weather was of importance as they all tried to figure what in their gardens could be left, and what would need tending based on when snow might start to fall. 

It was a blessing that he wasn’t anywhere near a focus in the conversation, because his legs nearly buckled as Freddie clicked the settings up to almost the highest level. 

He let himself collapse into the nearest open armchair, trying to arrange his legs to hide the effects of Freddie’s hand at the remote. 

The party was planned to last at least another two hours, and knowing how their parties usually went, it would be more like three before people started filing out. 

He could do this. 

“I can do this,” Freddie muttered to himself as he made his way out of the bathroom and back into the crowd, shaking hands and smiling and glad-handing his way around the room. 

But he would be damned if it wasn’t getting harder by the minute (along with a certain part of his anatomy) and he was back in a different bathroom a few rooms away not but fifteen minutes later. 

He was directly on the edge. He would either pull himself back from it, or he was going to lose and have to run upstairs to find something else to wear. 

He clicked the remote in his hand up to the last setting. If he was going to lose, he was at least going to make it an interesting loss. 

But there was a rapid knock on the door, and when he peeked out, it was Jim who pushed his way into the room. 

They paused for all of a second before falling together, hips pressed together and hard cocks frotting as best as they could manage with layers of clothing between them. 

It wasn’t a moment later and they were a mess, coming hard, biting back moans, all too aware that even with all their guests talking, anyone near enough could surely hear them. 

And the knock at the door that seemed to signal that left them both gasping in an entirely different way. 

The door opened, and Phoebe’s grin met them. “Knew it. Nice try though, both of you.” 

“How did you-” 

“Brian saw you dodge in here,” Phoebe said, and nodded to Freddie. “And Roger saw Jim run in after you. And I quote, from Rog, “Either someone is sick, or they’re fucking, and probably best to check either way.” And he wasn’t wrong!” 

They were both as red as tomatoes, but Phoebe only giggled. “Clean yourselves up, and see what you can find for new costumes. If anyone asks, I’ll cover for you two.” 

“Thank you,” Freddie chuckled, letting his head drop against Jim’s shoulder for a moment. “We owe you one.” 

“You do,” Phoebe said. “And since you’ve got no rule for if you both lose at the same time, I’ve got a rule that doubles as your favor to me!” 

“That is?” Jim asked. 

“Normally, you both help clean some before you tuck in for the night,” Phoebe said. “Tonight, you stay for the whole clean up, and buy the rest of us dinner to be brought to the house before you go fuck each other’s brains out.” 

They caught each other’s eyes, then nodded. 

“That’s reasonable,” Jim said. “As a favor, and as a punishment for both of us losing.” 

“And dinner would probably have been needed regardless,” Freddie admitted. “They are voracious over the hors d'oeuvres this time! Have either of you gotten any of them?” 

Jim and Phoebe shook their heads. 

“Well,” Freddie sighed. “A lesson for next year to order extra.” 

“And to have extra costumes ready right away,” Jim said. 

Freddie raised a brow. “You think we’ll fail again next year?” 

Jim shrugged. “Wouldn’t hate if we did. Would you?” 

Phoebe rolled his eyes playfully and left them to it as they kissed, Freddie pressing Jim against the door even as Phoebe closed it. 

He would make sure folks knew that bathroom for now was occupied, and would try and be mindful of when they darted out to run upstairs, so he could keep anyone from catching them in a conversation. 

He would also be collecting his money from Roger, John, and Brian, all of whom had figured out that the challenge was going on in year one that it began, and as such had taken to placing bets each year with him on who would win and who would lose. 

He was the only one who had put money down on them losing together at the same time, and he was going to make away handsomely as a result. 

Though of course, making away most handsomely were the two in the bathroom, at the end of the night, with all the fun the whole ritual and challenge brought them. 


End file.
